After the Apocalypse
by Trinaluv33
Summary: Buffy and the gang have just defeated the First, new slayers are popping up everyday, so the Scoobies think they can finally relax... well evil disagrees. What will happen next to our tired heroes? Will evil ever give it up? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayers or any of the characters, but I wish I did. Props go to Joss Whedon, who made Buffy what she is today.**

**A/N: I apologize in advance for short chapters. I like to try to leave people hanging. I'll often publish more than one chapter at a time, so don't worry. :D**

It was a perfectly normal day- to anyone not from Sunnydale. Buffy knew better though. The entire city had been blown to a gaping crater in California, and she was practically to blame for it. Sure, it was her who saved the human civilization from yet another apocalypse, but who's counting?

Buffy and Dawn had relocated toNew York and tried desperately for a new, demon-free life.

"Buffy! Look out!" Dawn cried in horror as the four-eyed demon named Galathron picked her sister up by the neck with one hand.

"Dawn..." Buffy managed through Galathron's tight grip. "Run..."

Dawn couldn't bear to leave her sister in her current position, but that pleading look Buffy gave her urged Dawn to obey. So she ran.

**See? Extremely short, and I'm sorry about that, but I promise I'll upload all the chapters I have done, so there'll be more for you to read. Hopefully they will get longer in the future though. Please review besides the fact of the shortness!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yadiyadiya you know I own nothing.**

**On with the story!**

Knowing her sister was out of harms way put a new burst of energy through Buffy. With one quick movement Buffy swung her legs around Galathron's chest and toppled them both over.

As they fell, Galathron lost his grip on Buffy. She rolled on top of him and punched him in the face. Galathron only laughed and gave an evil smile.

"This has been fun, really!" He croaked evilly. "But I have a tight schedule. Taking over the world, torture, etcetera, etcetera. I'll be seeing you around! The new storm of Hirxay will bring us together again, and really, I can't wait! Bye now!" With that, Galathron disappeared. Buffy felt around, but he was no longer there.

"Dawn? Did you get home alright?" Buffy called nervously into the apartment her and Dawn shared. Dawn sat on the couch teary-eyed.

"Oh, Buffy!" Dawn cried as she ran up and hugged her sister, and then she kicked her with a mad look on her face. "What the heck were you thinking, leaving me to worry about you? I was worried that the Gamtron dude ate you or something!"

"Galathron..." Buffy corrected, looking distant. "We may need to call the Scoobies. It may just be the end of the world... again."

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry, short again. Believe it or not, I combined two chapters to try to make it longer for you. It obviously didn't work. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me Owns Nothing, You Stop Asking**

**I think this chapter will be longer, I hope! Enjoy!**

Xander coughed and struggled to breath as the vampyre shoved his face into the river. Xander didn't mean to get himself in these situations. Did he have a sign on his back that said, "I'm a demon magnet! Bite me!" These thoughts spinned around in his head as his lungs refused to stay oxygen-less. He opened his mouth involluntarily and took in a big gulp of water. He choked on it and tried to spit it out, which only caused him to swallow more water.

He felt his body go limp and the vampyre let go of him. As Xander fell into unconsciousness, a different hand caught his collar and pulled him onto dry land.

Someone punched him in the stomach again and again. It muust be the vampyre, Xander thought. Suddenly he felt lips on his lips. What was going on? Was this some kind of sick torture thought up by the underworld?

Suddenly it hit him; CPR! He didn't have time to think clearly because instantly he spit out all the water in his throat and took in a refreshing gulp of fresh air. It didn't seem like enough oxygen to refresh his system.

"Xander, it's all right," A ghost-like voice whispered to him. His eyes didn't seem to want to open. It took all the strength in his already weak body to keep breathing and stay awake.

Finally he forced one of his eyes to open slightly. When his vision had cleared, he opened both of his eyes alittle more. What he saw woke him instantly from any drouzyness he was feeling and his eyes opened wide in alarm.

He thought he would never see her again, and for a moment he did actually forget to breath.

"Anya?"

**Ooo drama! See that was alittle longer wasn't it? Not by much, but I'm working on it. It looked much longer on paper, I assure you. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me Owns Nothing, You Stop Asking**

**KAy, got the next chapter done. Enjoy- while you can... MUAHAHAHA sorry evil breakdown there... R&R!**

"This is crazy! How could this be?" Xander was pacing the cabin he was in. Anya-or this apparition of Anya- had supposedly dragged him here. Anya sat in a wooden chair, rolling her eyes at her ex.

"Oh, cool it Xander." Anya's voice, although calm, seemed to raise the hysteria in Xander's pacing.

"How could this be?" Xander suddenly stopped pacing, realization clear on his face. "I'm dead! I mean, that must be it! You died, I can see you, and the last thing I remember is drowning. If my math isn't failing me right now, I'm dead."

"Then why would I give you CPR, huh?" Anya pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Well, uh... I guess that would be a waste of time if I was dead, but then tell me, how am I seeing you?" Xander stared at Anya, tears wanting to escape his eyes, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy of seeing his one true love again.

"Well," Anya stopped, not sure of the words to tell him. How WAS she here? She had thought of this before when she felt alive again, but she came to no conclusion and just let it go. The last thing she remembered was saving that dork Andrew's life and getting sliced and diced by that no-eyed bringer. Maybe she was still dead, but that would mean Xander WAS dead. No, she could feel herself breathing, but she still had no answers to the one apparent question- how was she alive?

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. Xander, something's up. I can sense evil around us; around everyone! We have to gather the others, Xand." Anya was shocked by the confused glint in Xander's eyes.

"What others?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Harris! The others! You know; Buffy, Willow, Giles, oh, and I guess Andrew, though I can't see how he could help. The Scooby gang!" Anya wanted to slap him for acting so out of it, but better judgement told her not to. He did almost die, so he had an excuse for being a little confused.

"Oh!" Xander exclaimed, snapping out of his confusion. "Sorry, it's been a long time."

Anya stood up straight. "You mean you guys didn't stay in touch? You went your own way?"

"Well, I guess you can put it that way. Buffy and Dawn left to try for a normal life, Willow went to England to teach young witches to control their magic and let it flourish, and Giles is helping new slayers tone their powers. I have no clue where Andrew is. He was so surprised he didn't die; so sad it was...you.." Xander turned away; he didn't want Anya to see his tears he was shedding for her.

"Xander," Anya moved towards the door. "Let's go round up the others... The Scooby gang will live again." At this Xander laughed his Xander laugh. No longer sad for past sorrows, he was overjoyed that someone.. someTHING had returned Anya; his Anya. He was grateful for that something, but he wouldn't be for long.

**I hope you liked the new chapter! I'm trying to update whenever I can. Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ya, same old, same old. I don't own anything, dornn't own Xander, and I am eternally saddened ****by this. **

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately. Enjoy Chapter Five! R&R!**

Giles wiped his glasses on his sweater and collapsed into his couch. He couldn't remember feeling this exhausted since he trained with Buffy... Buffy. It brought a tear to his eye, remembering his favorite slayer. He couldn't believe that they had went separate ways, yet somehow he always knew one day it would come to different paths.

A swift knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and back to the real world.

"Uh, one moment!" He stood up and straightened his clothes alittle. Three more knocks came from the hallway. "Coming!" Giles ran, practically tripping on a shirt lying on the ground, which he pushed unto the couch. He ran up to the door and hauled it open.

"Yes, can I help y-"

"Hello Giles! Long time no see, huh?" Anya stepped into his house uninvited and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. Giles could only stare.

"But.. but... you're ... I mean you should be..." Xander walked in behind him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Dead? Yeah, well, she isn't." Giles staggered on his feet. "Woah! C'mon buddy, sit down next to newly alive Anya." Xander led him over to the couch and sat him down.

"How are you alive? This is just impossible."

Anya sighed loudly. "How am I supposed to know? All I remember is being in the high school fighting alongside geeky Andrew, and then I was saving Xand from a watery death!"

"Huh?" Giles was utterly confused. All the knowledge in the world couldn't have prepared him for this.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important now. Just me being a demon magnet. Same as the good ole days," Giles shook his head as a laugh escaped his throat.

"Good to know you haven't changed at all Xander." He cleared his throat. "Now, back to the important matter. What brings you here?"

Anya stood up and looked out the window into the night. "Something evil is afoot, and it has something to do with me being not dead, and stuff."

"To translate 'Anya talk', we need to get the Scooby Gang back together." Xander smiled at Anya. No matter what evil was afoot, he was glad she was back in his life.

Anya laughed and walked toward the door. "One down, three to go!"

**I hope you enjoyed that. I just had to bring Anya back! And now Giles is back in the game too! What evil is afoot, and what bigger purpose is at play in the dangerous game? Will any other forgotten characters come into play, and if so, who? I guess you'll just have to find out! Please review!**


End file.
